


Let me help you with that

by psicod_brenda39



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Dubious Consent, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicod_brenda39/pseuds/psicod_brenda39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren notices Hux’s feelings of jealousy regarding his Force abilities and decides to do something about it (with very dubious consent involved). Or: how to convince a General of letting go and enjoy his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you with that

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfic, also my first one in English (I’m not a native speaker, so please feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes).  
> I honestly just recently jumped in the SW fandom, so to tell you the truth, I don’t know if the way the Force works in my fic is correct, and I do not know the real extent of Kylo Ren’s mind probing abilities, but you know what? Fuck it. I was honestly just looking for an excuse to write porn and to humiliate General Hux (which is the real goal and important matter behind all my writing).  
> I hope you enjoy it nevertheless, and remember to leave comments!

It had all started with the slightest of the signs. Slight as all of the General’s expressions, and as all of the different tones in his voice Kylo had long ago learned to figure out. Over the course of the last weeks, the knight of Ren had been developing a keen improvement over his abilities with the use of the Force, this leading then to endless talking and speculation about it on the meetings with the Supreme Leader. Hux was already used to these type of conversations, where Kylo and Snoke would discuss topics such as the force and its uses, the dark side, the Jedi, the Sith, a long etcetera; these didn’t bother him too much because he knew of such things, he wasn’t completely off topic either; but he knew deep inside that he didn’t belong in there, he was out of place. Most of the time, and if the military and strategies topic had already been discussed, and he was no longer needed, he would somehow manage to get out of the situation, and escape these type of conversations.  
  
But now, with the recent and sudden uprising of Kylo’s force levels, he found himself in one of those meetings; of course they weren’t discussing any actual plans or secret important matters related to the Force (they had those without him) but this time, he did not have any excuse to leave the Supreme Leader presence; there still were some business to talk over which did involve the general. However, this time, and without any apparent reason, he was feeling more annoyed than usual and longing to be out of the room. He knew he shouldn’t allow himself to have such petty thoughts, it wasn’t any good for him or his work, and it only distracted him from the important matters, but it was getting more and more difficult to ignore those feelings; it was always Kylo this, Kylo and the force, Kylo and his training, and a long etcetera. Hux could get exasperated when sometimes the Supreme Leader would oversee an actual achievement of his, over some trivial force trick the knight had just learnt. He was very good at concealing his emotions so it was never really a problem. But he knew, even if he would rather die than admit it, that competing with Kylo over the Supreme Leader attention was nothing but a facade built by himself and for himself, only to oversee the real root of his emotions: he was jealous of Kylo and the gift he had been born with, he longed to be able to feel the Force, to use it, to exploit it, to train his way up to an even better position than the one he already had. He knew he could have done so much better than him already, he would have achieved so much more as a general; but, life so cruel as it is, had decided to bestow its Force gift upon Kylo Ren, an emotionally troubled, reckless, arrogant and impulsive child, he could see who he was no matter how well the other one masked his emotions and tricked the others into thinking he was to be feared; take away his Force abilities and what was he? Nothing.  
  
This whole ordeal, when Hux found himself thinking about it (which he tried not to do too much), made him hate the guts of Kylo Ren; it was simply not fair. The general of course, had made sure that all of these thoughts were so well concealed that the knight of Ren was oblivious to them (or at least he liked to think so).  
  
\------------  
  
Kylo Ren had been aware, for quite a long time, of the feelings of the General towards him; at first, upon their meeting, it had been just an ordinary dislike, he had suspicions towards him, about his true intentions, his actual level of ability (which Ren, in time, had proved without any problem). He had once underestimated him, found him not capable of meeting the Supreme Leader expectations, but, over the course of time, Kylo had acquired some sort of respect from the General. Kylo Ren had, too, learned to not underestimate the General’s strong will, conviction, discipline, and military ability which after all, kept the troops under control and strict order. However, suddenly one day, some months ago, Ren started sensing a different feeling towards his own persona. What had at first been a certain interest on his Force abilities, began slowly delving into a feeling of desire, longing, and envy of such. Kylo Ren felt a bit perplex at the beginning; he had thought the General immune to such common and shallow thoughts. Jealousy and envy, after all, led only to wasted time thinking on the other’s actions, an invisible rope that held you from moving forward. They both knew it. Then he felt a tiny bit flattered; he was used to the desire and envy of his powers by inferior beings, he didn’t care for those. But to feel it from someone who was (even if he wouldn’t admit it), in a lot of aspects, equal to him, not below, was different. Then he remembered he shouldn’t be getting distracted by these mundane thoughts. He rejoiced in the thought for a moment, then moved on to other thoughts without delay. He grew accustomed of the fact that the General indeed was envious of him and his Force, and gave it not much thought.  
  
Which is why now, at the conference room with the Supreme Leader, and upon the bringing of the topic of his improving Force abilities, when the General had rolled his eyes in the slightest of movements, thinking that both the knight of Ren and his master were far too concerned on the conversation they were having, Kylo realized how much the General actually cared. Hux had thought that this common and slight expression would not give away too much of what he was thinking; but then of course he sometimes forgot the fact that Kylo could sense those things. The knight felt, amongst this change of demeanor in the General, a wave of envy, jealousy, desire and frustration, like he had never felt it before. This left Ren with the task to later on meditate on it, once the meeting with the Supreme Leader was over; because he found that, for whatever reason he didn’t care to find out, this time he had liked to feel that wave of emotions. It made him feel superior and with a, if small, meaningful feeling of victory among all the ties and constant leveling with the commander of the troops. Once he left the room and went to his personal quarters, he decided to do something and act on those feelings. A plan was already forming on his head, he had been presented with the perfect opportunity to put the General on his place, and at the same time, he might even finally be able to bring his personal interests on Hux to realization.  
  
\-------------  
  
A few days had passed since the meeting with the Supreme Leader. It had been a few hours since dinner had been served and Kylo Ren knew that General Hux had already retired to his personal quarters. He probably was still working on his papers and arranging things; that was a habit he had since before Ren had met him. Like all men in important and powerful positions, the General had grown accustomed of working late hours in the privacy of his own room.  
  
So, when he knocked on his door, identifying himself, and Hux had opened the door after a few moments, he wasn’t too surprised to find him still on his uniform and with a tired look on his eyes.  
  
“What is it now, Ren?” he said, not hiding the annoyance in his voice, but still moving aside and letting the knight go in.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure that the incident in the armory today had been well taken care of.”  
  
“Of course. I dispatched those two to Phasma immediately and I’m sure she must have taken well deserving actions on them.” while Hux was still talking, Kylo had taken off his mask in a purposely causal manner, and put it in the nightstand next to the General’s bed. This took Hux by surprise, and in addition to that, it wasn’t common that the knight came over to his bedroom over such small matters, so Ren must have had something else in mind. Well, if that was the case, he wasn’t gonna do any effort to find out about it. Let Ren be the one to do the talking. He wouldn’t give in to Kylo’s games. “You know I often leave those matters in her hands, she can handle them by herself”.  
  
“Very well then” Hux noticed that Kylo was indeed, acting very weird. Why on earth had he come at this hour, showed himself in, removed his mask and then just stay there, right next to him and eyeing him with a curious look on his face? This sent a shiver up the General’s spine, especially because he had never been so close to Kylo without his mask on. He had already seen him without it before, but only a few times and always from a considerable distance and with dim lights, so on that night he found himself noticing new features on Kylo’s face. He was only now fully averting the considerable amount of moles on his face, and he saw too the prominent bridge on his nose; and he noticed that his face was, to put it bluntly, quite asymmetrical. All of these things, individually, were amongst what most people would define as not attractive; however, on Kylo’s face, they seemed just right and fitting to him. Hux found in that face (very much to his own displease) a not common kind of… beauty? Somehow the knight of Ren managed to pull that look off, with the help of course of that wavy black hair that was now looking a bit tangled. And then there were those lips, they were full and a shade of pink that fitted his eyes just perfectly…  
  
“Like what you see, General?” he said with a smile on his eyes. This sent Hux out of his trance, and with a dismissive look on his eyes he said “Don’t be so full of yourself, Ren. I was just now realizing all the similarities your face has with one of a woman” with this he went over to his desk and stood next to it, half-sitting on the edge and crossing his arms, looking at him. “Why don’t you just tell me the real reason you are here? As you can see I’m very busy right now and don’t have the time for your games. If you are bored go entertain yourself somewhere else”.  
  
“Fair enough. You see, I just thought I could come over and give you some… words of advice, you know? From one superior being to a… well, somehow above average person.” Hux raised an eyebrow at this, now mildly annoyed but listening. “You may already know that there are some… emotions that are not good for a person with a position such as yourself, to indulge in… I just thought you need a little reminder of it.” With this he started approaching the General, not eager, but firmly. “People like you, like me, should remain unaffected and unfamiliar with feelings of… envy, and jealousy.” At this point Kylo was already just inches away from the General, right in front of him. Once Kylo was finished talking, a look of disbelief and amusement had shown on the other. “You think I’m jealous?? Of you???” The General even allowed himself a mocking smile. “Ren, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to send you to the infirmary, you must have hit your head badly recent…” an honest laugh was already forming on Hux’s face, when he suddenly felt an invisible pair of hands send his arms to his back, holding his wrists together. And then there it was, a now unmistakable smile on Ren’s mouth; Hux had seen it forming while the knight had been talking.  
  
“Just what do you think you are doing, Ren?” the General was struggling and trying to force his hands out of the grip Ren had set on him, but it was clear that this wouldn’t happen. “Stop this at once, and let go of me”. Hux tried to maintain his voice tone and his demeanor firm and unaffected.  
  
“Oh c’mon Hux, you see, you and I, are just gonna have a little conversation, that’s all” with this he held Hux at the back of his neck and forced him to his own bed, sitting him down on the edge of it. The force did all the work but the firm grip on his neck had the desired effect; Hux instinctively tried to move away from his hand, but then realized his whole body and not just his hands were under Ren’s control. Kylo didn’t miss the exact moment the realization hit the General, and was able to see the fear forming in his eyes; of course he was getting scared, Kylo had never used his powers in this way (or any way) with the General. Once he stood in front of him, the General’s face was about at the same height of the other’s black belt, but he maintained his strong pose and looked at Ren in the eyes, daring him to go any further, which he did; he floated his hand around Hux’s head, which was then tilted up leaving him in a rather uncomfortable position. He felt his neck tensing up, not so much from the position itself, but mostly because of the sheer physical force that he couldn’t help to hold against Ren’s power.  
  
“As you know, I am a man of little patience; when I don’t like something, I straight up say it, if I want to do something, I go and do it” he started grabbing his neck again, but in a different way; threatening and caressing at the same time, running his thumb over the side of his neck, pale and soft; this startled the General, but he showed no signs of it “and I expect my men to do the same, I don’t like people saying things behind my back, or thinking things about me and then not telling me. Of course, most men are too afraid to do so, but I certainly didn’t expect this kind of behavior from you…” he started removing Hux’s upper uniform, and with this the General made his mind; he wouldn’t tolerate the Knight’s mind games. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me, General?” he said, looking down at the other on his eyes.  
  
“Like what?? I seriously don’t understand what has gotten on to you, Ren, but I suggest you better let go of me at once and leave my quarters…” he had regained his temper and was willing to make it clear to Ren (even if he couldn’t make it clear to himself) that he had had enough of this. “You are honestly delusional if you think for a second that someone like me, a high General with a formidable reputation and a respectable career, has anything to envy from you, let alone this Force thing… as if I needed such… cheap tricks to succeed as a high command” there was that wicked smile in Ren’s face again. For some reason, he only stood there listening, amused, so Hux continued “you can see for yourself where I am now, the position I hold, and I never once used those gimmicks of yours… the only Force wielder that deserves my respect, is of course the Supreme Leader, he makes a good use of his gift. And just look at yourself! You, the so proud wielder of the Force, the so called master of the Knights of Ren, who can’t even receive any bad news without throwing tantrums here and there, destroying equipment and badly injuring my soldiers.” The smack on his face came so fast he didn’t even see it coming, and the immediate burning he felt on his cheek made him even more infuriated. He had expected him to have already released him, but that hadn’t happened. The smile on the knight’s face had disappeared once he started criticizing him, but Hux hadn’t cared at all, he needed to hear those words.  
  
After slapping him, Ren seemed a little distressed for a moment, he obviously hadn’t expected that backlash from the General, or maybe he had, but thought he could control himself in a better way. Instead of that, now he had Hux looking at him with a smug smile, as if saying “see what I’m talking about?”  
  
“Enough of this” and so with that he grabbed the General by the hair, disarranging his ever so perfect hairstyle, yanking his head to the side. In addition to this, and without moving a finger, Ren ripped open the General’s remaining upper clothes he had and got them out of the way. Hux felt the goosebumps forming on his now exposed skin, and he wondered if they were a reaction to the cold air hitting his skin, or because of the morbid wonder that crossed his mind; if he could do that to his clothes, what was to stop him from doing the same thing with his skin?  
  
“It’s a shame, General, I had expected you to be a little more compliant and accepting of the situation you clearly are in… ” the knight rapidly composed himself again, and slowly removed his own gloves “Because, you do know I can feel people’s emotions towards me, right? And that I can read their thoughts as I can read an open book”. Then a frown appeared on the redhead’s face. “Of course I know that, but… its always clear to the person when you are doing it, or… at least that was my understanding” Hux tried to remain and look calmed, but his voice tone was giving him away, and what the knight had just told him sent an alarm to his brain immediately; what if his abilities had developed in a way that now the victim wasn’t even aware of the fact that his mind was being read? Had he tried it on him already? How much had Ren seen? Because, until that point, Kylo Ren had only used this technique on rebel hostages and people that had important information for the Order, and General Hux had thought himself safe from such intrusions to his mind; sure, Ren could always sense a general mood or emotions, and know people’s thoughts, but now he could do it without the person knowing? He started feeling very uneasy and anxious.  
  
“Yes, well, that was your understanding, of course” With each phrase he said, Ren was acquiring a smugger, more sarcastic, and dark tone of voice, which was adding to the General’s uneasy feeling. “I would try to explain to you my recent improvement on my abilities with the Force” he was emphasizing those words with a particular malice, Hux could tell, “but then again, what would you know about it? You have never really known what it is to have this kind of gift, to feel the force around you, to be able to manipulate it any way you want, to achieve things beyond the grasp of the simple-minded…. And we both know just how much that upsets you, don’t we?”  
  
The reddening on the general’s cheek that had formed after Ren hit him, had now quickly spread to the rest of his face. Hux had always hated that about his pale skin; it made it very easy and notorious when he was blushing. That of course was very rare and difficult to happen, but now, in front of Kylo Ren, with his scalp hurting from the way he was pulling his hair, stripped from the waist up, and looking at the man from a smaller position, he couldn’t help to feel the heat covering even to his chest.  
  
“You can do that now?” it came out weaker than he had expected it, and he hated himself for it. He had tried to impress mocking disbelief and confidence on the phrase, but instead there was only shock and a hint of fear.  
  
“Of course I can, Hux” he said it with a patronizing tone, as if he was explaining it to a five-years old. With this he also suddenly released the general from the grip on his hair, and started combing it with his fingers in a too intimate way for the General. Ren had also released him from the Force, so Hux’s arms fell immediately into a more comfortable and non-tense position. He was still far from comfortable, of course; he was feeling a bit cold and his face still couldn’t get rid of that damn red shade, he could feel it too warm and the more he thought about it the more difficult it was to relax and make it go back to its natural tone.  
  
“Oh General, you should see your face, I didn’t even know it was capable of going that red” Ren was now smiling widely and touching his cheeks, Hux was already on his edge and desperate to get out of the situation; he knew what Ren was trying to do, and he was succeeding. The knight wanted to establish his dominance over him and to humiliate him for it, so he tried to talk his way out of it. “Ok I get it! Did you have fun, Ren? Has it been enough for you now? I have to get back to my duties and I would very much like to put something back on… that’s another thing to add to the expense report, thank you very much, now, if you excu…” the knight had raised a finger and the General then felt unable to keep talking; he wasn’t choking him, he was merely holding control of his mouth, shutting his lips. “Tsk, what are you talking about, General? We haven’t even started yet!” Hux, still unable to talk, could only look at him with disbelief and frustration; what on earth did Kylo Ren want?  
  
“You know,” he then waved his hand and General Hux found himself, once again in the same evening, with his arms pinned to his back; after having him secured, Kylo ran his thumb along his lips “I’m not going to be satisfied until I hear it from your lips… can you do that for me, Hux? Can you admit how much you envy my powers, and how you think that, no matter how hard you work or how much you try, you will never succeed over me? And how superior I am to you?” at this point, he was out right touching his whole body, he had one hand locked on his neck, and the other one was going all over his chest, then his sides, until it stopped and lingered around his hips, with the obvious threat of removing the remaining clothes that were on the way. “Because you know I know, Hux, so I’m just asking for that simple favor: I want you to say it” by the end of this phrase, Hux noted, with a mixed feeling of anger, disgust, fear, (and maybe curiosity?) the noticeable erection under Ren’s pants; he was enjoying it. The bastard had come all the way to his bedroom to molest him, and make him a part of his sick and twisted games, and Hux had fell right into the trap. Worse even, and he scolded himself for that, he himself was starting to feel weirdly aroused. He quickly blamed it on the fact that it certainly had been some time since he was, well, with a woman, and hadn’t been touched in this way for a while. With this he started to panic thinking of the very real possibility of getting an inconvenient and unwanted erection too, but then he realized his lips weren’t sealed anymore.  
  
“You are sick! Just look at how you are right now!” He glanced at the knight’s pants to make it clear what he was referring to “Why do you want me to say it, if you already know it? I will not go on with your deviations, or be a part of your… what are you doing?? ” Ren was now running his hands over the General’s thighs, and was getting dangerously close to his parts.  
  
“I’m getting tired of all the talking, Hux, so I’m just gonna go ahead with it…” he forced the General to shut up again, after he had started with a desperate “no, sto…”. “I didn’t think I would need to do this, but you have been more obstinate than I thought, and… wow, what do we have here, General?” he had already unbuttoned his pants and got them down to his knees. With this he then noticed the erection on Hux’s briefs. The General saw it too; there it was, what he feared the most. This couldn’t be happening! Out of all the possible outcomes that could have happened, this was the worst by far; and even worse, Kylo Ren was the one provoking it. He hated him for it, and he hated himself for not being able to control his own natural reaction. He was tired of the whole situation, tired of trying and not succeeding in getting out of it, tired of still trying to appear strong and unbreakable; he didn’t know what to do, and there was nothing but panic and shame reflected on his eyes so he chose to stop trying and just shut his eyes.  
  
“Who is the sick bastard now, huh?” he was by now kneeling in front of Hux, in between his legs; he was kissing the inside of his thighs, when he thought he should probably let Hux’s mouth free again, and so he did, but he also forced him to lay back on his bed. He proceeded to slowly run his tongue all the way to the top of the General’s shaft, then after lingering around his head and savoring on the salty precum, he started sucking the top in a steady, firm way.  
  
“Stop it, Ren!” even if the treatment he was receiving in that moment was very pleasurable (damn, the man sure knew how to suck cock) he couldn’t allow himself to go on with it. Kylo Ren was his rival, his competitor, a nuisance he would rather get rid of, or at least he was supposed to be… and he was the general Hux, a high commander of the Stormtroopers and a very high and respectable rank on the honorable duty of cleansing the Galaxy of its vermin. He wasn’t some low-life whore, eager to such mundane activities and ready to fuck with whatever flirty guy came in the way… why then couldn’t he bring himself to stop the other? Maybe it was, in fact, all of those things that made the whole thing more enjoyable… even so, he needed to be stopped.  
  
“Stop it I said…! I don’t… ah, fuck... Ren!” the knight had started using his hands too and stroking him in a steady rhythm, applying more pressure when he was near the head.  
  
“Mm?” Kylo asked, looking up to the General’s eyes, while still fixated on the task of sucking his cock in a deliberately loud way. He gave the head a few more sloppy licks and said “what is it Hux? You need to speak more clearly” and continued stroking his length, in a slow but firm way.  
  
“You need to stop, I can’t… I don’t like this!” the General’s face was already a mess, all flustered and his hair disarranged.  
  
“Alright, I understand, Hux… but you know what you have to do if you want me to consider stopping” he kept stroking him and now started grabbing his balls too, squeezing them in a very delicate and pleasurable way.  
  
“Fuck you! I’m not gonna say those things…” but he wished that at least Kylo Ren believed on his words, because he himself sure didn’t. The knight knew just the right way to fondle him (maybe he was probing his mind on that too?), and given the lack of recent vigorous activity his cock had experienced, he was getting close to the climax. But that was the last thing he would do, he would rather die than to orgasm in front of the knight, that was about the most degrading and shameful thing the knight could do to him. So he decided it wasn’t gonna happen.  
  
“Ok then, it’s your call anyway…” and he proceeded on his labor, this time, while stroking his cock, he started sucking on his balls, salivating on them to make the friction smoother and more enjoyable. “Fu….fuck!” He tried thinking of other things, the day he had ahead tomorrow, the meeting he was having at 10:00, tech details of spaceships… but no matter what, his thoughts wandered back to the way Kylo was now deepthroating him, his locks of hair swinging up and down over his belly, his face already sweaty and saliva dripping from his mouth and all over his cock, and the moans and noises he kept purposely making. He didn’t want to give up, he knew he would hate to say the words… but he was getting so close to the edge, he couldn’t hold it any longer…  
  
“Fine! Fine, I’ll say it!” Ren stopped immediately and looked up to the General expectedly, and he sure enjoyed the view. He had blushed all the way to his ears and was looking down to his sheets, with an expression of clear embarrassment and discomfort “Well?” Ren was gonna have no mercy on him.  
  
“It’s… it’s true. I… I’m jealous of your Force abilities.”  
  
“And?” Hux gave him an exasperated, almost pleading look, but he kept going “and I know that no matter what I do, Supreme leader will never prefer me over you…” there was a pause but then he continued, unaware he was doing it out of need to vent the thoughts that had haunted his head all this time “and it makes me so angry and frustrated because it’s not fair” Hux had his eyes fixated on his sheets the whole time, not daring to look at Kylo. “I… I think you are undeserving of those powers and I… I wish I had them too” there was real pain reflected on those last words, and with this, he locked his eyes on the wall, hoping that had been enough for him.  
  
“Aw, you see? It wasn’t that difficult, was it?” there was real satisfaction on Ren’s face, and he started caressing his face in a soothing manner, to which Hux only turned his face away with a scowl. However, the knight was looking at him in an odd way, thoughtful and as if he was deciding on something.  
  
“Well, should we keep going?” and with this he forced Hux to lay down, and pushed him a little more up, so that his whole body was on the bed; all of this he did with the Force and in a swift and rapid movement, which took Hux by surprise. Kylo moved on between his legs again, and spread them with his own hands. When the other realized what was happening, he opened his eyes wide and exclaimed “b-but you said you would stop!” he could feel tears forming on his eyes; the damn bastard hadn’t even considered to stop molesting him, he just wanted to humiliate him a little more. He couldn’t believe he had fell for that, how could he have been so stupid??  
  
“I said I would consider it. But I found the sight of you quivering, flustered, and at my mercy too irresistible, so I will go on with it.” And so he put his mouth back on his balls, caressing his legs and slowly moving his fingers towards the General’s rim. “Ren… please stop” he didn’t care much for dignity anymore, he just wanted the nightmare to finish “I… I don’t know what you want, please, I… I will do anything, just…”  
  
“Did you notice, Hux, a while ago, when I first laid my request for you, of you accepting my superiority, and surrendering to my desires, all the emotions that were going through your mind?” What was he talking about now?? “Because I did, and there wasn’t only anger, fear, and desperation. I also found… desire, and some lust even. Of course, you didn’t notice them, you masked them too well from your own consciousness… any thoughts on why I sensed those things, General?”  
  
“What are you saying?! Why would I…” he couldn’t think clear (or didn’t want to) because a little part of him, deep inside, knew what was coming, what he was going to say. Ren had been massaging his rim with his thumb, and he was now easily slipping two fingers inside.  
  
“I know you like this. I could sense it Hux… maybe you hide it from yourself, but I think you yearn to be dominated in this way; you like how I make you feel, how I embarrass you, how utterly helpless and out of control you are feeling right now” He kept stroking Hux’s cock and moving his fingers inside him. Kylo’s face was glistening with sweat, and he had a look of reckless desire in his eyes; and even though he wasn’t touching it, he had taken his boner out of his pants and it was now bouncing around with his moves.  
  
“That’s not true! I… ” however the knight’s words were resonating on his mind; he didn’t want to admit it, but this whole situation had somehow become very erotic and arousing for him… not being in control, being able to let someone else be in charge and taking care of him, being put on his place… but he didn’t want to think of this, it was too difficult for someone like him to forget about his rank, of his duties, he couldn’t stop thinking about how unappropriated the whole thing was.  
  
“Say what you want, Hux, but your body and your mind can’t lie to me” he had found the General’s prostate and was now concentrated on massaging it in an excruciatingly slow way, and Hux couldn’t decide if he wanted him to stop or to do it more firmly. Kylo then lift his head and body to look at him from above, and grabbed his slick, wet cock with a firm hand. Then he forced Hux to turn around and face him; the General saw his strong features framed by some hair stuck on his sweaty skin, and he found his lust-driven, determined eyes locked on him. “Come for me, Hux. Come for your knight.” he said, undoubtedly an order. This was the last straw that sent the General out of his weakened self-restraint. When he vaguely stuttered the words “Y-yes, sir, yes!” while ejaculating over his own belly and relieving his body in such an intense way that he was afterwards laying limp on his bed, arms at his sides and breathing heavily, they sounded so strange and surreal on his voice that he thought it hadn’t been him who muttered them. He was now stained with his own seed and Ren was softly squeezing out the last drops of it out of his now receding erection. All of this he noted faintly, as he was currently laying on his back, still feeling his head light and absent due to his recent ecstasy. However, when he raised his eyes and saw Kylo staring amusedly at him, the full weight of what had just happened went right on his head. He found himself unable to remain calm and control the burning sensation on his face, and felt the urgent need to explain himself (more due to the wide smirk across Ren’s face than to his own natural reaction).  
  
“I… I don’t know why I said that, I… ” the widening smile on Ren’s face was only upsetting him more, making him get more angry and not letting him concentrate on a coherent response. “St-stop laughing!! You must have used your Force to manipulate me, or something like that! I wouldn’t have…” Kylo was now lying down resting on his arm, next to him. “No. It wasn’t me I assure you. It was all you.” Hux drew his hands to his face and let out a muffled “fuck…”  
  
Kylo, sensing how troubled and distraught he was becoming, wrapped his arms around him in a soothing manner; at first Hux resisted him and tried to push him off, but realized it was really no use, due to his strength, and in fact, Ren didn’t seem to be doing it for mocking him or bothering him more. He seemed sincere, so after a few hushing from Ren he shove his face on his chest, partly to keep it out of the knight’s sight. Ren could feel his warm face against his skin, and his agitated heart beat a little more below. They stayed like this for a while, until Kylo sensed Hux was more calmed and his heart beat diminished its speed to a normal pace.  
  
“It’s okay Hux. I don’t think there is anything to be embarrassed about. We all like different things.” He said this in a relaxed manner, still holding him tight. “I know that, it’s just… I never thought I’d…” “That you would have this submission fetish?” he feels Hux shrug and try to sink onto his bedsheets under his arms “Yes, I guess that’s it”. He still couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mouth; yet, the more he thought of it, the more natural and suiting they sounded. It had felt good to let them out, and he had to admit he was starting to feel more relaxed and coming onto terms with it, partially thanks to Kylo Ren’s behavior. Then Hux started reflecting on his attitude; he couldn’t believe how rapidly the knight’s demeanor and voice had changed; he had gone from his usual, unreadable, selfish manners, to a sadistic, lustful trickster, and now to a never seen, strange peacefulness. Thoughtful, understanding even, and he didn’t have that aura of self-absorbedness anymore. He wondered how long it would last.  
  
“I think it’s good that you let go in that way… i’ts so liberating, don’t you think?” Hux wondered why he was speaking of it so familiarly, as if he had been through the same. “I suppose” he said closing his eyes, trying not to think too much anymore. Then he acknowledges the thing that has been partly bugging him since Kylo embraced him.  
  
“You didn’t come” he feels dumb for remarking the obvious, but he wants to see what Kylo does about it.  
  
“Oh yeah… ” then let go of Hux and brings his hand to his mouth, spitting on it “don’t worry about it”. He closes his eyes and starts jerking off. Hux at first is perplexed by how natural he makes it seem, pleasuring himself while lying next to him, then remembers the events that just transpired on the room and decides it’s not really that shocking. He wonders why he didn’t ask for his help, it would have been only fair. Then it occurs to him that maybe he is daring him, he wants him to initiate it on his account, but, to be perfectly honest, Ren doesn’t seem to be waiting for him and looks decided to finish on his own. The whole show he is putting on is frankly addicting and mesmerizing in a way; he can see his chest rising up and down in an erratic way, his eyes shut, and an intermittent scowl on his eyebrows. He is not sweating anymore but his hair is more dampened and tangled than when he first removed the helmet. There is something about the fact of him knowing Hux is watching him that makes the whole thing more erotic. Then he wonders if Kylo is thinking of all the suggestive poses and faces he had the opportunity to catch the General doing, just minutes ago. He admits the thought of that to be very arousing, and he finds himself licking his own lips and trying to give himself the courage to grab on to Kylo’s dick. He wonders if he will accept it and go on with it, and if he will like it or not. Maybe that’s why he didn’t ask for his help, maybe he finds it below him to let anyone else grab it…  
  
“For fuck’s sake Hux, just do it.”  
  
He overcomes his initial surprise and grabs on to it obediently, trying to keep his previous rhythm. He starts a bit clumsily, to be honest, but quickly finds a pace the knight seems to find pleasurable, judging by the new sounds he is doing. It takes all of Hux’s will power not to plummet his mouth over his cock, wanting to swallow it all and wrap his lips around his head. But he tells himself he has already lost enough dignity that evening, so he continues using only his hand. It doesn’t take Ren too long to climax, and when he does he grabs onto the sheets and lifts his hips a little, relaxing only after Hux milks out the last remnants of his come.  
  
He is now lying on his back, seeming ready to fall asleep at any time and with a peaceful look on his face.  
  
“I wouldn’t have found it demeaning” he says after a while. He doesn’t know what he is referring to at first, but then he understands and says “yes, well, I will decide those things on my own.”  
  
They lay next to each other for a moment and Hux wonders how much time has passed since Ren entered his quarters. He also has other thoughts on his mind but tries to disregard them, and he prefers to think of how badly he needs a shower now. He gets up and sits on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms.  
  
“You want to know if this was a one-time thing, or if it will happen again” Ren is on his side now, looking at his back.  
  
“Can you please stop intruding in my mind? It’s very annoying, actually.” he replies, disregarding what the knight just said. Ren lets out a half-hearted chuckle, as if he was expecting that disregard and accepting the General was never going to ask the question himself. “I’m sure we could arrange more of these encounters” he sits up on his spot. “I for one would like to.” The General seems a little hesitant, but after a moment he says “Fine. I mean if you want them too, I suppose… I’m going to take a shower now” and he sits up, making his way to his bathroom. He leaves the door open and, once he is inside and out of the knight’s view, he says “You could use a shower, too.”  
  
When Ren gets up and walks to the bathroom, he can’t help to smile realizing he has obtained more than he bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! As a poor excuse, I have always thought that people in high and powerful positions are more likely to develop a submission fetish, so I could totally imagine Hux fitting on that profile. I am so sorry.


End file.
